It is well known that ice build up on planar surfaces such as roofs may cause physical damage to the structure and also pose a hazard to people passing near to such structures. Typically the build up of ice and snow on a building is caused by localised freeze and thaw cycles that generates an ice dam at a particular locations along the roof These ice dams prevent the drainage of the roof and may cause penetration of moisture through the roof if left unattended.
It is known to provide localised heating at the edge of the roof by a heating cable secured to the roof by clips. The heating cable can be activated to melt any accumulation of ice and snow that may occur on the edge of the roof. With such installations, the cable is left relatively exposed and the effect of the heating cable is localised. For this reason a serpentine installation is frequently used to extend the area over which heat is applied.
However the heating effect achieved from the cable is relatively local and leaves the cable exposed to damage from the snow, ice and other external factors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a heating apparatus to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantages.
In general terms, the present invention provides heating apparatus comprising a body of conducting material having a pair of laterally spaced edges, oppositely directed surfaces extending between said edges, a channel formed on one of the surfaces and defined by a pair of walls upstanding from said one surface, and a cover co-operating with the walls to define an enclosed passageway to receive a heating cable.